There are many current virtual immersive environments. Most utilize computer-generated imagery (CGI) technology. Such virtual environments are commonly used at universities for data visualization and analysis, as well as at defense simulation centers for training and rehearsal. Typically, these virtual environments are expensive and have a big overhead of computer equipment necessary to support the environment. Such environments tend to be permanently fixed and non-portable. Additionally, the interface between users and the CGI environment is done through hand-held devices that are not intuitive or accurate.
Training and preparedness rehearsals in realistic environments and conditions are very costly, resource intensive and present potential dangers to those involved. Utilizing simulation and CGI technology to create an immersive environment that replicates those realistic environments is a cost-effective and safe way to train and run through different potential situations. At present, however, virtual environments are very costly and do not integrate the full range of sensory invoking stimulations that one endures in a real world environment.